Disney's Ultimate Magic Journey
Disney's Ultimate Magic Journey is a Disney Video Game, Crate your own character and let the journey begin. Cast *Jeff Bennett as Merlin *Jodi Benson as Ariel *James Woods as Hades *Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain *Matt Frewer as Panic *Pat Carroll as Ursula (Wicked Sea Witch) *gray delisle as Ursula (Beautiful Teenage Sea Witch) Here's the Picture *TBA as King Triton *TBA as Sebustion *TBA as Prince Eric *TBA as Herclues *TBA as Megera *TBA as Phil *TBA as Simba *TBA as Nala *TBA as Timon *TBA as Pummba *TBA as Shenzi *TBA as Banzi *TBA as Ed *TBA as Rafiki *TBA as Scar *TBA as The Wicked Coachman From Pleasure Island *TBA as Pinocchino *TBA as Jimmy Cricket *TBA as Blue Fairy *TBA as Shadow Minion of The Coachman *TBA as Slutan *TBA as Aladdin *TBA as Jasmine *TBA as Abu *TBA as Jafar *TBA as Wart "Arthur" *TBA as Sir Kay *TBA as Madam Mim *TBA as Wolf (Sword in The Stone) *TBA as Mowgli *TBA as Baloo *TBA as Kaa *TBA as Shere Khan *TBA as Tiana *TBA as Naveen *TBA as Louis *TBA as Ray *TBA as mama Odie *TBA as Dr.Shadowman Facilier *TBA as Emperor Kuzco *TBA as Pucha *TBA as Kronk *TBA as Yzma *TBA as Peter Pan *TBA as Wendy *TBA as Mr.Smee *TBA as Tiger Lilly *TBA as Chief *TBA as Captain Jame Hook *TBA as Your made Up Character (Male) *TBA as Your made Up Character (Female) *TBA as Horned King *TBA as Cherabog Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Disney Story Little Mermaid However, Ursula steals the crown from Triton, puts it on, and transforms into a Wicked Sea Witch. In this form, Ursula becomes purely evil. With her new powers, she plans to use them and her army of mind-controlled Merpeople to conquer the Ocean. Ursula attempts to kill Ariel, but Your made Up Character use The Tritin to return her to Beautiful Teenage Sea Witch. She is reduced to tears and apologizes for everything that she has done and Ariel believes That She can help teach her About friendship. Villains' Defeat Ursula return her to Beautiful Teenage Sea Witch by Your made Up Character using king Triton's tritin, She is reduced to tears and apologizes for everything that she has done and help teach her About friendship by ariel. Yzma She's Drop a Potion and Transforms into a Shirt. Madam Mim Your made up Character cast a Spell on Madam Mim, Madam Mim turn tinier and her age transforms into 2 Year old and she's stuck in a jar forever. Jafar Stuck into the Lamp by Aladdin. Wicked Coachman from Plasure Island Hit by your made Up Character, Fall down in the water, Transforms into a Donkey and get eaten by piranahs. Scar Hit by your made Up Character and Get Eaten by Henyas. Dr.Facilier But into the Graveyard by His Own Voodoo After Tiana and Naveen Turing human and Your made Up Character destroyed the wooden skull. Captain Jame Hook Chase by Tic-Tock the Crockdille. Shere Khan Throwed by Your made Up Character, and burnted by lava and fire. Cherabog Using the power of Light by Your made Up Character, Hiding into his lair and died. Horned King Stuck to the Portal without all The Villains. Hades Hit by Your made Up Character, Fallen into the pool of souls. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Disney